Emancipation Granted
by ellsbells10
Summary: What if the judge had granted Lux emancipation at her hearing? Everything happened just how it happened in the show until the emancipation hearing, which is where this story begins.
1. No Other Options

**Note: After re-watching the pilot, I started wondering what would have happened if Lux had been granted emancipation at her hearing. She'd already met Baze and Cate because she needed their signatures and they both seemed interested in getting to know her better. Lux obviously always wanted to know them. I still think a relationship would have developed, but it would be very different. There wouldn't be any home visit or evaluation because Cate and Baze wouldn't actually be Lux's guardians. Some of the fights they'd had in the show wouldn't happen anymore. Let me know if you guys like this idea and I should ocntinue with it. Also feel free to let me know if you have any ideas about what should happen or things you'd like to see =)

* * *

**

Lux shifted uncomfortably. This was the single most important day of her life. Today a judge would determine whether Lux would be granted emancipation or stuck in foster care for another two years.

Lux honestly didn't know if she could stand two more years in the foster care system. The hearing had to go well. It just had to.

"I see you turn sixteen tomorrow," the judge said, glancing down at Lux Cassidy's file.

"Yes, and I'll be able to be emancipated. I can get my GED. Get a job," Lux said hopefully.

"Is this your case worker here?" The judge nodded toward Lux's social worker, Jan.

"Yes," Jan replied. "I haven't been with Lux long. She tends to change hands a lot."

The judge flipped through Lux's file, frowning. "Yes, I see that. You've been in seven different foster homes." She fixed Lux with a harsh stare.

"That's not really my fault," Lux said defensively.

"Whose fault is it?" The judge asked curiously.

"I wanted a good home. The State of Oregon just hasn't provided me with one," Lux said.

The judge's frown deepened.

"I've been placed in homes with foster parents had drug problems, alcoholics and worse," Lux added desperately, sensing the judge was unconvinced.

Lux saw a flicker of sympathy on the judge's face. "You have no permanent place of residence as of today?"

"As soon as I'm emancipated, there's a studio not far from my school," Lux said quickly.

"How will you be able to afford an apartment?" The judge asked skeptically.

"I have three thousand dollars in the bank," Lux said, smiling confidently.

The judge sighed. "Who is going to co-sign your rental agreement?"

Lux made a face. "I won't need anyone to co-sign. That's the point of getting emancipated."

"No landlord is going to rent to a minor." The judge shook her head sadly.

"I'll co-sign, your honor!" Cate interrupted loudly.

Baze offered as well.

Lux turned around, surprised they had shown up for her hearing. She was touched they were willing to help her.

Baze and Cate began bickering about who would co-sign. The argument escalated and soon the entire courtroom was watching them argue.

Lux looked on helplessly. On second thought, maybe it would have been better if they hadn't come. She wondered if this scene would effect the judge's decision.

"Who are these people?" The judge demanded.

Lux's smile faded. "They're…my birth parents."

The judge looked up, interested. "And you're both willing to help Lux?"

"Yes," Cate and Baze said in unison.

The judge turned to Jan. "What are Lux's other options?"

"There really are no other options," Jan admitted. "If you don't grant Lux emancipation, she will return to Sunnyvale Home for Girls."

The judge thought for a moment. There really weren't any good options in a case like this. Although she doubted if Lux was ready to be on her own at sixteen, she knew the harsh reality of the foster care system.

Lux wouldn't be adopted at her age and group homes were not ideal. At least Lux's birth parents were willing to help her. That was unusual.

"I'm granting you emancipation," the judge announced.

Lux almost couldn't believe her ears. It took her a moment to digest what the judge had said. As it sunk in, Lux smiled slowly. She exhaled, releasing the breath she'd been holding. "Thank you."

The judge continued speaking, but Lux tuned her out. She didn't need to hear any more.

Lux realized that the crowded courtroom was slowly emptying as people dispersed. She moved toward the door.

"Lux!" Cate called out to her.

Lux stopped in her tracks and looked at Cate curiously.

Cate smiled nervously. "Congratulations."

Lux returned the smile. "Thanks. And, uh, thanks for coming."

"Of course." Cate shifted uncomfortably. "Do you, uh, have anywhere to stay tonight?"

Lux's eyes widened in shock.

"Because you can stay at my house," Cate said quickly. "You know, if you need somewhere to stay until you move into your apartment."

"Or mine," Baze offered eagerly.

Cate glared at Baze.

"What? You got to give her a ride yesterday," Baze said.

Lux was supposed to move into Bug's apartment that night, but she was tempted to take Cate up on her offer. She wanted to get to know Cate better. She'd wanted to know Cate her whole life, Lux thought ruefully.

Cate and Baze watched Lux anxiously.

Lux looked at Cate. "Well, if you're sure…"

Cate nodded. "I am."

Lux turned to Baze. "Do you mind if I stay at Cate's? It's just, I've already seen your apartment."

Baze's face fell, but he said, "Of course not. Why would I mind?"

Lux fell into step beside Cate, walking toward the parking lot.

"You can stop by any time!" Baze called out a reminder hastily.

Lux looked over her shoulder and smiled slightly.

"If you want to hang out. Watch YouTube videos," Baze said hopefully.

Lux's smile widened and she inclined her head, indicating that she'd stop by sometime.

Baze returned the smile.

* * *

Cate kept darting nervous glances at Lux as she drove her silver Toyota Prius toward her house.

"Are you sure about this?" Cate asked.

"About staying at your house?" Lux asked. "I can stay at Baze's if you changed your mind."

"No," Cate said quickly. "About getting emancipated."

"Haven't we done this already?" Lux rolled her eyes.

Cate nodded sadly, remembering their conversation the previous morning when she'd dropped Lux off at the Social Services office.

Cate parked her car in front of her house.

She turned her key in the lock and the held front door open for Lux. "This is it. It's not much. It's a one bedroom."

Lux looked around interestedly.

"You can sleep on the couch," Cate said.

Lux's stomach growled audibly. Cate glanced at the clock and realized it was 8:00 pm. Lux must be starving. "Are you hungry?"

Lux blushed slightly. "Yeah."

Cate showed Lux the kitchen and rummaged through her refrigerator while Lux sat down at the kitchen table.

Cate frowned when she saw that all she had was beer and leftovers. She couldn't cook. At least not well.

"I need to go to the grocery store. We'll go out to eat," Cate decided.

Lux followed Cate back to the car.

"Where do you want to go?" Cate asked as she turned the key in the ignition.

"I don't care," Lux replied.

"What kind of food do you like?" Cate wondered.

"I like everything," Lux lied, not wanting to be any trouble.

Cate frowned. She finally decided on a bar and grill that had some of every kind of food.

"How many?" The hostess asked when they entered the restaurant.

"Two," Cate replied.

The hostess showed them to a booth and gave them both menus.

Cate didn't bother to look at her menu. She watched Lux skim the menu. She couldn't believe her daughter was sitting in front of her.

Lux noticed Cate was staring at her and shifted uncomfortably.

Cate tore her gaze from Lux and pretended to be interested in her menu. "What are you getting?"

"The Veggie burger," Lux replied. "You?"

"Are you a vegetarian?" Cate asked curiously.

"Yeah," Lux replied.

Lux looked at Cate expectantly.

When Cate didn't say anything, Lux repeated her question. "What are you getting?"

"Uh." Cate had barely looked at the menu. She glanced down and said the first thing she saw, "The chop salad."

The waitress took their orders.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes while they waited for their food. Neither really knew what to say.

"How was school?" Cate asked, trying to break the silence.

"I didn't go," Lux replied.

Cate stared at Lux.

"I had the hearing," Lux reminded Cate. "How was work?"

"Good," Cate replied.

"I listened to the show," Lux said. She smiled. "I still can't believe you're with Ryan. I love you guys! You're so perfect together!"

"If he doesn't ask for the ring back," Cate said, glancing at the beautiful diamond engagement ring on her finger.

Lux frowned. "Because of me?"

"No!" Cate said quickly. "It's just, he didn't even know I had a daughter."

Lux's frown deepened.

"Which is my fault, not yours," Cate added, trying to meet Lux's gaze.

The waitress appeared with a tray. "The chop salad?"

"That's mine," Cate said.

The waitress set the plate down in front of Cate and then served Lux's Veggie burger. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thanks," Cate replied.

Cate picked at her salad. She wasn't really hungry. She was more interested in Lux.

Lux devoured her burger hungrily. She hadn't eaten lunch. She'd been too nervous about the hearing to eat.

She wiped her mouth with her napkin and noticed Cate staring at her again. Her face reddened. She was embarrassed that she'd eaten so much.

Cate looked away quickly when Lux gave her an odd look.

"Was your burger good?" Cate asked conversationally.

"Yeah," Lux replied. "Was your salad good?"

Cate nodded.

Their waitress appeared. "Do you guys want to see a dessert menu?"

"No," Case said without thinking. Then she remembered Lux was there. Kids liked dessert, right? "Unless…do you want dessert?"

"I'm good," Lux said.

"Are you sure?" Cate asked anxiously. "Because you can have dessert if you want."

"It's OK, Cate. I'm good," Lux said.

"OK. I'll be right back with the check," the waitress said.

When the waitress brought the check, Cate reached for it immediately. Cate pulled her wallet out and put her credit card inside.

Lux fidgeted with her napkin. She didn't know if she should offer to pay or not. She wasn't used to people buying her things. "Uh, how much do I owe you?" She finally asked awkwardly.

Cate looked up, surprised. "I'm buying."

"Thanks," Lux mumbled.

They drove back to Cate's house. Cate made the couch up with a blanket and pillow.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Lux said as she stifled a yawn. She hadn't slept well the night before. She'd been too nervous about her hearing.

Cate frowned when Lux lay down in her street clothes. "Do you have anything else?"

Lux gave Cate an odd look.

"You know, like pajamas?" Cate asked.

"Oh," Lux said. "No. All my stuff is at my foster parents' house."

"We can go get it," Cate offered.

"That's OK. It's all the way across town," Lux said.

"We'll go get your stuff," Cate said firmly.

Lux gave Cate directions to her foster parents' house.

"It's this one," Lux said, nodding at a run-down house in a bad part of town. "You don't have to come in."

Lux hopped out of the car. She used her key to open the front door.

Cate hesitated. She turned off her car, making sure to lock it and set the alarm, before following in Lux's footsteps.

"I knew you'd be back." Mrs. Foster, Lux's foster mom, smirked.

"I'm _not_ back," Lux said emphatically. "I'm just-"

"What happened? You didn't get emancipated? Well, too bad. The State's not paying me enough to deal with you," Mrs. Foster said. She was slurring slightly, which wasn't unusual. She stumbled over the word _emancipated_.

"Funny. The State's not paying me at all and I _still_ have to deal with you and your pervert son!" Lux retorted.

Mrs. Foster glared at Lux. "Get your stuff and get the hell out."

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Lux said. She moved toward the stairs to retrieve her stuff from the upstairs bedroom, but Mrs. Foster blocked her. Lux could smell the alcohol on her breath.

Mrs. Foster shoved Lux backward. "Where do you think you're going?"

Lux made a face. "To get my stuff! Don't touch me!"

Mrs. Foster laughed drunkenly.

"What?" Lux asked.

Mrs. Foster nodded toward Lux's stuff, which was already packed, sitting by the door. She noticed Cate standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Mrs. Foster demanded, advancing toward Cate.

"Cate!" Lux said, surprised to see Cate standing there. She'd thought Cate was in the car. She replayed the scene in her head and her cheeks burned in embarrassment. She hadn't wanted Cate to see any of that.

Mrs. Foster paused in between Lux and Cate, leaning against the wall for support. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's my birth mom," Lux said.

She grabbed her stuff and headed toward the door, wanting to get out of there as fast as she possibly could.

"Not so fast," Mrs. Foster slurred, grabbing Lux's arm hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Cate cried out.

"Cate! It's OK. Just go wait in the car," Lux said.

Cate shook her head. "No."

Lux sighed. She turned to Mrs. Foster. "What? I thought you wanted me to leave."

"You think I'm pretty stupid, don't you?" Mrs. Foster demanded.

Lux smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Mrs. Foster fixed Lux with an icy glare. "You think I'm gonna let you leave with a key so you can come back and rob me blind?"

Lux rolled her eyes. "Like I'd really want any of your cheap crap." She handed Mrs. Foster her house key.

Lux grabbed Cate's arm and pulled her out the door hastily.

They got in the car, but Cate didn't start driving. She just sat there in shock.

"Cate?" Lux said, staring at Cate.

Cate turned to face Lux, but she still looked completely shell-shocked.

"Are you gonna drive?" Lux said gently.

Cate bit her lip. "That was your foster mom?"

Lux nodded.

"She was horrible," Cate said quietly.

Lux smiled slightly. "No argument here."

"She shoved you," Cate said, appalled.

"She's not the first," Lux said.

Cate stared at Lux, her eyes widening in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Why do you think I wanted to get emancipated?" Lux said. "Foster care blows."

Tears stung Cate's eyes. She swallowed. "I'm sorry. I should have…I don't know…checked on you or something."

Lux met Cate's gaze. "You couldn't have known."

"I should have been there for you," Cate muttered.

"You were there for me.

Cate looked doubtful.

"On the radio. It was the one thing I could always count on," Lux said. She broke into a smile.

Cate returned the smile. She took a deep breath before she started driving.

Lux fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was exhausted.


	2. The Harsh Reality

Cate tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. She remembered how horrible Lux's foster mom had been to her. It didn't even seem to phase Lux.

Cate wondered how much worse Lux's other foster families must have been. Her conversation with Lux in the car haunted her. Mrs. Foster wasn't the first to hurt Lux, Cate thought sadly.

Cate called in sick the next morning.

She crept into the living room quietly, not wanting to wake Lux.

Cate paused in the doorway. She smiled as she watched Lux sleep. Lux looked so peaceful.

Cate noticed Lux's blanket had fallen onto the floor. She tiptoed over and covered Lux with the blanket.

Cate quietly slipped out the front door. She wanted to go get breakfast for her and Lux before Lux woke up.

Cate went to Starbucks. She needed her caffeine fix. It had been a rough night.

Cate studied the pastries in the glass display. Donuts, croissants, bagels, muffins, scones. She had no idea what Lux would like.

Cate noticed teenagers who looked about Lux's age drinking coffee. Did teenagers drink coffee? Cate hadn't started drinking coffee until she was in college. Even then she hadn't liked the taste. She drank it solely for the caffeine.

Cate rifled through her purse until her hand closed on her cell phone. She dialed Ryan out of habit before she remembered their fight.

"Hi," Ryan said when Cate was about to hang up.

Cate was startled. She hadn't expected him to answer. "Hi."

"You called me," Ryan reminded her after a moment of silence.

Cate hesitated then blurted out, "What do teenagers eat? For breakfast."

Ryan laughed. "I think it depends on the teenager."

"Thanks a lot," Cate muttered.

"Are you with Lux?" Ryan asked.

"Not with her exactly. She's still sleeping. I'm at Starbucks. I don't know what to feed her. Did you drink coffee when you were her age?" Cate said.

Ryan smiled. "No. I didn't drink coffee until college."

"Me either," Cate said. She sounded almost triumphant.

"I would get a couple of things and let Lux choose," Ryan said helpfully.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Cate said.

"Does this mean Lux is at your house?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Yeah," Cate replied.

"Is she staying at your house?" Ryan wondered.

"No. She got emancipated. I'm co-signing her lease and then she's moving into a studio. She just stayed last night because she hasn't moved in yet," Cate explained.

"How old is she?" Ryan asked.

"Sixteen. Today's her birthday," Cate replied.

Ryan frowned. "She's only sixteen and she's moving into her own apartment?"

"I know. I know. I tried to talk to her about it and she walked away from me. She didn't want to hear it," Cate said regretfully.

"When you were sixteen, did you want to hear a lecture from your mom?" Ryan asked.

Cate frowned. "No, but that was different."

"How? You're her mom," Ryan said simply.

"Thanks for your help," Cate said distractedly as she approached the front of the line.

Cate hung up and smiled at the cashier. "Hi. I'd like a grande latte," she ordered her usual drink. "And a bagel, a donut and a, uh, blueberry muffin."

The cashier looked up in surprise.

"It's not all for me," Cate said defensively.

The cashier nodded and began putting the pastries in a bag for Cate.

"Do most teenagers drink coffee?" Cate asked.

The cashier stared at her. "Some do. Some don't."

"Is it like fifty percent do and fifty percent don't?" Cate tried again.

The cashier looked at Cate strangely. "I don't know the exact percentages."

Cate sighed. "OK. You work here. You take people's orders. What do most teenagers order?"

"The mocha frappuccino is popular," the cashier replied, though he was looking at Cate like she'd lost her mind.

"I'll take one of those, too," Cate said. She muttered under her breath, "Was that so difficult?"

Lux stirred when she heard Cate open the front door. She stretched lazily.

Cate came in, her hands full as she tried to balance two drinks and several bags of food.

Lux got up to help. She took the bags of food and followed Cate to the kitchen.

"Sorry I woke you up. I was trying to be quiet," Cate said.

"You didn't," Lux lied. She glanced at the food and smirked. "Did you order everything on the menu?"

"I, uh, didn't know what you liked," Cate said.

"Thanks." Lux grinned. She chose the donut.

Cate handed Lux the frappuccino.

"I'm glad you didn't buy one of every drink. That would've been expensive," Lux said lightly.

Cate smiled slightly.

"When you're ready, we can go sign the paperwork for the studio," Cate said when Lux finished eating.

Lux froze. She looked down at the tile floor. "I called the apartment manager and I don't need anyone to co-sign, but thanks."

"Are you sure?" Cate asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Lux replied, still not making eye contact with Cate.

Cate sighed. She'd wanted to do this for Lux. It was the least she could do. She'd done nothing for Lux for fifteen years, Cate thought miserably.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready," Lux mumbled.

Cate heard the water in the shower turn off. She waited a few minutes before knocking on the bathroom door. "Lux?"

Cate opened the bathroom door before Lux answered. She gasped when she saw Lux.

"Cate!" Lux cried out, scrambling to cover more of her with the towel that was wrapped around her body. It was no use. The towel wasn't big enough to cover the many bruises that marred Lux's arms.

Cate stared in shock. "Did your foster mom do that to you?"

Lux nodded, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Cate bit her lip to keep from crying. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Lux said.

"Yeah, it is," Cate said sadly.

"Can you, uh…" Lux nodded toward the door awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah," Cate said, backing slowly out of the bathroom.

Lux dressed quickly and emerged from the bathroom. Cate watched sadly as Lux packed her things.

"Are you ready?" Cate asked.

Lux glanced around the living room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything before nodding.

Cate smiled. "Let's go."

Lux stared at Cate. "Uh, Cate, you don't have to go with me. Remember? I don't need you to co-sign."

"I'll give you a ride and help you move in," Cate said.

Lux shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't need help." Lux held up her bag. "This is it."

Cate frowned. "You don't have anything else? Furniture? Dishes?"

Lux shrugged. "It's not a house. It's a studio."

"Let's go shopping. I'll get furniture for your apartment. We can decorate it," Cate said, smiling. She knew it didn't make up for fifteen years, but she desperately wanted to do something for her daughter.

"You don't have to do that," Lux said.

"I want to," Cate said truthfully.

Lux shifted uncomfortably. She was touched that Cate wanted to do this for her, but it would be kind of hard for Cate to help her decorate a nonexistent apartment.

"No, Cate, really. You don't have to spend that much money on me," Lux insisted.

Cate's face fell.

"It's a teeny tiny studio. You can't fit a lot of furniture in it," Lux added, not wanting to hurt Cate's feelings.

Cate's expression was still disappointed but she tried to hide it. "I can at least give you a ride."

Lux nodded and forced herself to smile.

Lux couldn't bring herself to hurt Cate's feelings again. She hoped she could keep Cate from coming in with her, though.

Lux gave Cate directions to Bug's apartment building.

"That's my school," Lux said, gesturing toward Longfellow High School as they drove past it.

Cate looked out the window interestedly. She frowned when she saw it. It looked better equipped for criminals and gang members than teenagers.

"You can drop me off here," Lux said suddenly.

"Wait. I'll park and come in," Cate said.

"No, you don't have to," Lux said a little too quickly.

"I want to see your apartment and make sure I don't need to co-sign," Cate said.

"There's, like, no parking around here," Lux tried again.

"There's a space right over there." Cate gestured toward a parking space across the street.

Lux frowned.

Cate parked and looked at Lux expectantly.

Lux sucked in a breath. "Cate, I'm not moving into a studio."

"But, you told the judge-" Cate began.

"I lied," Lux cut her off.

"Lux, I don't understand," Cate said.

"I didn't think telling her the truth would go over well," Lux mumbled.

"Which is?" Cate asked, meeting Lux's gaze.

Lux sighed. "I'm moving in with my boyfriend, my best friend and her boyfriend."

Cate narrowed her eyes, clearly surprised and less than thrilled at the revelation. "Wait. Your boyfriend?"

Lux nodded sheepishly. "Bug."

Cate made a face. "Bug?"

Lux nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know you may think you're in love, but you're only sixteen. Moving in with someone is a big step," Cate said.

Lux rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Cate frowned. "Is this about money? Because I can help you out."

Lux smirked. "No, it's not about money."

Cate hesitated, not sure she wanted to know the answer to her next question. "Do you love him?"

Lux stared at Cate as though the answer was obvious. "Yeah." She opened the passenger door and grabbed her bag out of the backseat.

Cate got out of the car. She took Lux's bag from her without thinking.

Lux looked at Cate, surprised. "You're still coming in?"

Cate nodded.

Lux shifted uncomfortably. Introducing Cate to Bug would be awkward.

Lux led the way to apartment _303_ and knocked on the door.

Both Cate and Lux held their breath. Lux was hoping that Bug wouldn't be there.

The door opened slowly. Bug grinned when he saw Lux and pulled her to him. "Where have you been? We were gonna call the police."

Lux looked at Bug anxiously, unsure if he'd be happy to see her or angry that she didn't come over last night. She smiled slightly when she saw his expression.

Cate gave Bug a once-over and made a face. Her daughter's boyfriend had a spider web tattooed on his neck. This was not OK. She grimaced when Lux hugged Bug.

After a moment Lux pulled away and motioned toward Cate. "Cate, this is my boyfriend, Bug. Bug, this is…" Lux trailed off awkwardly, unsure what to call Cate. "My birth mom."

Cate nodded politely though her expression remained grim. "Hi."

Bug didn't acknowledge Cate. Instead he turned his attention back to Lux. "Did she sign the form?"

Lux stared at Bug quizzically.

"To give up her parental rights?" Bug reminded Lux. The only reason Lux had found her birth parents was to get the form signed so she could get emancipated.

"Yeah," Lux replied.

Tasha and Gavin emerged from the back of the apartment. They stared at Cate as though she was an animal on display at the zoo.

"This is your mom?" Tasha asked incredulously.

Lux nodded.

"Cate Cassidy?" Tasha said.

Cate nodded and smiled slightly.

Tasha smirked. "I recognize you from the billboards. The slutty ones."

Cate blushed slightly and looked down.

"Tasha," Lux said reproachfully.

Cate looked at Lux. "Do you want to have your friends over tonight? I can cook."

Lux stared at Cate, her brow furrowed in confusion. She'd only been to Cate's house once. It was weird to have Cate inviting her friends over as though it was perfectly natural.

"For your birthday," Cate added when she saw Lux's expression.

Lux smiled slightly.

"I couldn't forget your birthday," Cate said meaningfully, meeting Lux's gaze.

"OK," Lux agreed.

Cate turned toward the door to leave. "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No," Lux replied.


	3. Wishes Come True

Cate stood in the living room, looking out the window, her arms crossed protectively over her chest. Lux was late for her birthday dinner. "What if she doesn't come?"

Ryan smiled and put his arms around her. "She'll come."

"Of course she'll come. She's a teenager. There's birthday cake and presents," Baze said.

They looked up, surprised, when they heard a motor bike approaching. The bike pulled into Cate's driveway.

Cate stared in shock as Lux hopped off the back of the bike.

"Why is she on a motor bike?" Cate cried out.

Baze made a face. "I could've picked her up."

"I asked if she needed a ride. She said no. I didn't know _that_ was her ride," Cate said defensively.

Ryan smirked.

A car pulled up behind the bike and Gavin and Tasha got out.

"Which one's her boyfriend?" Baze asked curiously.

"The one with a spider web on his neck," Cate replied, rolling her eyes.

Baze made a face.

"A spider web on his neck?" Ryan asked in disbelief.

Cate nodded slowly.

"Hi." Lux smiled when Cate opened the door.

Lux and her friends traipsed in. Lux looked around nervously. "This is my boyfriend, Bug. And these are my friends, Tasha and Gavin." Lux gestured toward each as she introduced them.

Baze cringed when Lux introduced Bug as her boyfriend. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the spider web tattoo that literally covered Bug's entire neck. Baze subconsciously rubbed his hand over his own neck.

Lux smiled at Cate and Baze. "And these are my birth parents."

Tasha glared at Cate, envious of Lux's new mom. Her own mother had been strung out on meth during her last birthday.

"Hi," Baze said, smiling at Tasha. He purposely ignored Bug and Gavin.

Tasha returned the smile.

Lux noticed Ryan standing in the background. She hadn't met him yet, but she immediately knew who he was from the radio show. "Hi," she said, smiling nervously.

Cate had thought Ryan would ask for the engagement ring back because of Lux, Lux knew. She assumed he wouldn't be crazy about having her there.

"Hi," Ryan said. He handed Lux a wrapped gift. "Happy birthday."

Lux looked taken aback for a moment before accepting it. "Thank you."

"You can sit on the couch and open presents," Cate suggested.

Lux moved toward the couch. Tasha followed close behind. She noted the folded blanket and pillow at the end of the couch and said, "You slept on the couch." Her voice was dripping with disdain.

"Yeah," Lux replied.

Tasha smirked. "Your new mom didn't have room for you in her fancy house."

Lux shot Tasha a dirty look. "It was just for one night. It's not like she was expecting me," she muttered under her breath.

Cate heard the exchange and shifted uncomfortably.

Lux tore open the silver wrapping paper to reveal a cute blazer Ryan had bought from a boutique he knew Cate liked. He'd also bought a pretty necklace with stones that matched the jacket.

Since he didn't know Lux, he bought a gift he thought Cate would like and hoped Lux had similar taste.

Lux smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you like it?" Ryan asked, genuinely concerned.

"I love it!" Lux replied enthusiastically.

Baze frowned, slightly jealous of Lux's enthusiasm for Ryan's gift. Baze hadn't spent much on Lux. He didn't have much to spend, he thought miserably.

He'd loaded a free iPod that he received when he bought his computer a year ago with songs he thought Lux might like. He'd originally chosen the iPod for himself so it was dark blue, which wasn't a girly color, Baze knew. He also couldn't wrap gifts well so it was just sitting on the coffee table unwrapped.

"It's not much, but I, uh, got you something, too," Baze said, handing Lux the iPod.

Lux's eyes widened in surprise. An iPod was expensive. She met Baze's gaze. "Thank you."

Baze smiled broadly. "I loaded a playlist I thought you might like."

Lux returned the smile before looking through the playlist. Her smile widened when she saw that Baze had guessed correctly and chosen many songs she liked. "This is great."

She frowned when she saw a band she didn't recognize. "But who are the Spin Doctors?"

Cate and Baze exchanged a glance.

Baze looked down, embarrassed.

"They, uh, provided the soundtrack for your conception," Cate supplied.

Lux raised her eyebrows.

Ryan frowned. Obviously he knew Cate had slept with Baze, but he didn't really want to hear about it.

"I'm sorry for putting that image in your head," Cate said when she saw Lux's expression.

Lux avoided Cate's gaze, embarrassed.

"These are from me," Cate said, intentionally changing the subject, as she handed Lux three beautifully wrapped presents.

Lux smiled gratefully and began opening them. Each box contained a stylish dress.

Gavin was eyeing the price tags and nudging Bug.

Lux noticed and glared at Gavin. She knew he was trying to figure out how much money they could get if Lux returned the dresses.

"You like?" Cate asked anxiously.

Lux met Cate's gaze. "I love. I can't believe you got all of these for me. Thank you."

Cate smiled, relieved that Lux liked her gifts.

The doorbell rang and Lux looked up in surprise. "Who else is coming?"

"No one. It's probably the pizza," Cate replied.

Ryan answered the door and paid for the pizzas before carrying them into the kitchen.

"I thought you were cooking," Lux said.

Ryan snickered. "That's why we're eating pizza."

Cate punched Ryan playfully.

Lux's brow furrowed in confusion.

Ryan laughed. "Cate has a lot of strengths, but cooking is not one of them. She almost burned the kitchen to the ground trying to make dinner."

Lux smirked. "Seriously?"

Ryan nodded. "The smoke detectors were going off and everything."

Tasha snickered, glad Cate wasn't as perfect as she seemed.

Cate began serving pizza to everyone and they all sat down at the kitchen table.

They ate in awkward silence. There was an obvious tension between the teenagers and adults.

"Who wants cake?" Ryan asked when everyone was finished with their pizza.

Ryan opened the refrigerator and pulled out a white cardboard cake box. He opened it and began placing pink birthday candles on the top of sheet cake that read _Happy Birthday Lux_.

"I'll do it," Baze said, grabbing the candles out of Ryan's hand. He didn't want Cate's fiancé doing things he should be doing for Lux. Lux was his daughter, damn it. Ryan shouldn't be giving her more expensive gifts or lighting the candles on her birthday cake.

Ryan frowned slightly but sat down without arguing.

"Make a wish," Ryan said, smiling.

Lux leaned toward the cake to blow out the candles. Cate instinctively pulled Lux's blonde locks back from her face, smiling as she watched her daughter.

Lux blew out the candles and leaned back. Cate put her arm around Lux's shoulders. Lux leaned in, placing her head against Cate's shoulder.

"What did you wish for?" Tasha asked curiously.

"I can't tell or it won't come true," Lux said lightly.

Tasha made a face, not used to Lux keeping secrets from her.

Lux glanced around and met Cate's gaze. "Thank you. No one's ever remembered my birthday before."

Cate smiled sadly, wishing she'd been there for the fifteen birthdays she'd missed.

Bug and Tasha exchanged a glance, annoyed. They always remembered Lux's birthday.

"So, Bug, do you and Lux go to school together?" Baze asked.

Bug looked up, surprised. Baze hadn't said a word to him all night. "No. I dropped out."

"Was high school too hard for you?" Baze asked scornfully.

"Baze!" Lux said reproachfully.

"What?" Baze asked, feigning innocence. "I just want to know why he dropped out."

"So I could get a job. Get an apartment. Support your daughter," Bug shot back angrily.

Baze made a face. "What do you mean support my daughter?"

Bug smirked and slung his arm around Lux's shoulders possessively. "Lux needed a place to live."

"She has a place to live. A studio. Cate co-signed the lease," Baze said.

"Actually I'm living with Bug," Lux admitted, her voice small.

Baze fixed Bug with a deadly stare before turning to Cate. "You knew about this?" He asked, his tone accusatory.

"I only found out this morning," Cate said defensively.

"And our kid moving in with some guy named Bug didn't raise some concerns?" Baze asked, exasperated.

Bug glared at Baze.

"No one needs to be concerned!" Lux interrupted.

Cate and Baze couldn't have looked more like parents when they turned to face Lux. Cate glared at Lux and Bug, hands on her hips. Baze did his best to look intimidating.

"I'm sixteen! I have a boyfriend. Who I love. That I live with," Lux said.

Baze grimaced.

Cate swallowed.

Lux rolled her eyes. "We're gonna go."

"I can give you a ride," Cate offered, not thrilled with the prospect of Lux riding on the back of Bug's motor bike.

"I don't need a ride. Bug's giving me a ride," Lux said angrily.

"You can't take your presents on a bike," Cate pointed out.

Lux realized Cate was right and frowned. "OK I guess."

Cate breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom before we take off," Gavin said, excusing himself from the living room.

After a few minutes, Lux quietly slipped out. The bathroom door was open. Lux peeked in and saw that the bathroom was empty.

Lux frowned. She heard a sound from Cate's bedroom and approached the door. She threw open the door and found Gavin rifling through Cate's jewelry box.

"Gavin!" Lux cried out angrily, storming over to him.

"What did you take?" She demanded.

"Nothing," Gavin muttered.

Lux narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Whatever you took, you had better put it back now!"

"OK. OK. Chill out." Gavin retrieved diamond earrings and a pearl necklace from his pockets and handed them to Lux.

Lux gasped when she saw what he'd been planning on stealing. She carefully put the jewelry back where it belonged.

"Let's go. Now," Lux said firmly.

"Your mom's loaded," Gavin commented as they walked back toward the living room.

"It's one-bedroom house," Lux pointed out.

"Yeah, in Nob Hill," Gavin retorted. "Do you know how much expensive stuff there is in this house that we could sell?"

"Yeah. None," Lux said pointedly. "It's Cate's. Not ours."

"She wouldn't even miss it," Gavin said.

Lux only glared at Gavin.

"Why are you so protective of your new mom?" Gavin demanded. "We're the ones who take care of you, not her."

Lux stared at Gavin, unsure what to say.

Bug, Gavin and Tasha took off while Ryan and Baze carried Lux's presents out to Cate's car. Cate packed the rest of Lux's birthday cake up for her to take.

"Thanks again," Lux said politely to Ryan.

"You're welcome," Ryan replied.

Lux turned to Baze and smiled widely. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Baze hugged Lux, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Any time, kiddo."

"I like Ryan," Lux commented as Cate drove to Bug's apartment.

"He's all right," Cate said lightly.

"So I guess he didn't ask for the ring back?" Lux said, grinning.

Cate met Lux's gaze and shook her head, smiling slightly.

"What kind of wedding dress do you want?" Lux wondered.

"I don't know," Cate replied.

"You haven't thought about it?" Lux asked curiously.

"Not really, no," Cate said. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to face Lux. "Have you?"

"Yeah," Lux replied.

Lux noticed Cate's horrified expression and smirked. "Relax, Cate. Every little girl dreams of the day she'll get married. I'm not getting married anytime soon."

Cate breathed a sigh of relief.

"Have you picked your colors?" Lux asked.

"No. I don't get what the big deal is about weddings. People spend months planning just for this one day," Cate said.

Lux laughed.

"What?" Cate asked.

"Nothing. You just sound like you do on the radio. I like that you tell the truth no matter what people think. Most grown ups lie," Lux said.

"You lied to the judge about where you were living," Cate reminded Lux, her tone critical.

"Yeah, because I didn't want to spend another two years in foster care," Lux said defensively.

"What if she checks?" Cate asked.

Lux shrugged, unconcerned. "She already granted me emancipation."

"Still, don't you think it would be better if you lived in a studio like you told her?" Cate asked.

"You don't get it. I don't want to live in a studio by myself. I want to be with Bug and Tasha," Lux said firmly.

"Yeah, but you can still see them even if you're not living with them," Cate pointed out.

"You didn't care where I lived sixteen years ago," Lux said angrily. "Why do you care now?"

Cate thought for a moment, unsure how to answer. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that Lux was living with her boyfriend. She didn't expect to develop maternal feelings toward Lux so fast. She already felt protective of her daughter.

"I'm going home," Lux said, aggravated when Cate didn't respond. She slammed the car door and hurried up to Bug's apartment.

"Lux!" Cate called out, but Lux ignored her.

Cate watched helplessly as her daughter walked away.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked. He could tell something was wrong the minute Cate walked through the door.

Cate told Ryan what Lux had said. "She just, she doesn't think I care."

"You didn't give her up because you didn't care where she lived. You gave her up because you did care. You wanted better for her than what you could give her at sixteen." Ryan rubbed Cate's back comfortingly.

Cate frowned. "Tell that to Lux."

Ryan turned Cate around so that she was facing him. His intense eyes searched for hers. "Sometimes actions speak louder than words. You have to show Lux that you care about her, not just tell her."

Cate nodded, smiling slightly. "You're pretty smart."

Ryan pulled Cate into his arms, hugging her tightly.


	4. Worth Fighting For

Cate heard a knock on the door and called, "Come in."

"Hey, Cate," Baze called out as he entered.

"I'm in the kitchen," Cate said.

Baze made his way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Cate asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about this whole Bug situation," Baze replied.

"You mean that our sixteen year old daughter is living with her boyfriend, who dropped out of high school and drives a motor bike?" Cate said unhappily.

"You forgot the whole neck situation," Baze said, making a face. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know that there's anything we can do," Cate replied.

"We have to do something," Baze said.

"She's emancipated." Cate shook her head. "She can do what she wants."

Baze frowned. "So that's it? You're just…OK with this?"

"No! I'm not OK with any of it," Cate said defensively. "I tried to talk to her. I offered to pay for an apartment. She wouldn't listen to me."

"Maybe she'll break up with him," Baze said hopefully. "She's sixteen. When we were in high school, the average relationship lasted…what, a month?"

"Or less," Cate said pointedly, remembering that Baze had impregnated her and then blown her off completely.

* * *

Cate knocked on the door of Bug's apartment.

Tasha opened the door. She frowned when she saw Cate.

"Hi," Cate said.

"Hi," Tasha said, her tone bored.

"Is Lux here?" Cate asked.

"No," Tasha replied unhelpfully. She started to shut the door in Cate's face, but Cate stopped her, preventing the door from closing with her foot.

"Where is she?" Cate asked.

Tasha rolled her eyes. "School," she said. She left the door open behind her and retreated into the apartment.

"I'll wait until she gets back," Cate said firmly, following Tasha.

Cate studied the apartment. She'd been too preoccupied to notice anything the previous day.

Now she realized that the only piece of furniture in the apartment was a mattress. Cate wondered if she should buy furniture for Lux, but hated the idea of buying Lux a bed to sleep in with Bug.

Lux preferred living here with practically nothing to foster care. Cate wondered how much worse foster care had been.

"Cate, what are you doing here?" Lux's voice dragged Cate back from her thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to you," Cate said.

Lux glanced at Tasha uncomfortably. She didn't want to talk to Cate in front of Tasha. Tasha had made her feelings about Cate very clear the previous night.

Lux nodded. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Tasha glared at their retreating backs, angry that Lux wouldn't talk to Cate in front of her.

Lux had only known Cate for a few days. She'd known Tasha since they were little kids. What could Lux possibly talk to Cate about that Tasha couldn't hear?

Lux and Cate walked along the beach. Lux stopped at her favorite bench. This was where she always came to think. She sat down and Cate sat beside her.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said yesterday," Cate began. She waited for Lux to make eye contact before continuing.

"I didn't give you up because I didn't care about you. I gave you up because I did care," Cate said.

Lux looked unconvinced.

"I was trying to do what was best for you," Cate said.

"No," Lux argued. "You weren't trying to do what was best for me. You did what was best for you."

"I just, I wanted you to have a better home than I could provide at sixteen," Cate tried again.

"Yeah, well, I didn't," Lux muttered.

Cate stared at Lux, tears in her eyes.

Lux stood up. "I didn't have a better home, Cate! I was in a hospital for three years! And then I was in and out of foster homes and group homes!"

Cate nodded sadly. "They told me you would be adopted. That there were these waiting lists. I didn't think I had to check."

Lux fought back tears. "You didn't think about me at all. You just, you gave me away like I was nothing. We never understood how our moms could hold us in their arms and then just give us away."

Cate swallowed. She'd never actually held Lux because she knew that if she did, she'd want to keep her. She had never told anyone that, but she felt compelled to tell Lux now. "Can I tell you something?"

Lux looked at Cate expectantly.

"I never held you," Cate confessed.

Lux looked away. She knew Cate hadn't even considered keeping her, but she was surprised Cate hadn't even wanted to hold her. Cate really must not have wanted Lux.

Cate noticed Lux's expression and said quickly, "The nurses, they wanted me to. But I knew if I did, I'd want you."

Lux looked up, surprised. "Would that have been so bad?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't think it was what was best for you," Cate said. "My mom was a drunk. My dad left us when I was little and never contacted us. I didn't know how to be a good mom. How could I? I'd never had a good example and I was sixteen."

Lux nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't check on you. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you back then. But I'm here for you now. If you need anything," Cate said.

Lux smiled slightly.

Cate hugged Lux, rubbing her back gently.

* * *

Lux didn't feel like going back to the apartment. She knew Tasha would be waiting to quiz her. She decided to take Baze up on his offer to stop by and hang out.

Baze opened the door, surprised to see Lux. "Hey." He grinned.

"Is now a bad time?" Lux asked.

"No," Baze replied, holding open the door.

They made their way to the sofa.

"Do you want to hang out?" Lux asked hopefully.

"We never watched _Panda Sees_," Lux added, naming the YouTube video they hadn't gotten a chance to watch the first time Lux had shown up on Baze's doorstep.

"I have a better idea. What do you say to putt putt?" Baze suggested, hoping to prolong his time with Lux.

Lux grinned. "I say I'm gonna kick your butt."

"Not a chance," Baze said as he grabbed his keys.

Baze soon found out Lux took after him. They were both competitive. They exchanged good-natured insults as they played.

Lux did a victory dance when she won. "How's it feel to be beat by a girl?" She taunted.

"Please. I let you win," Baze retorted.

Lux smirked.

"I thought that's what dads were supposed to do," Baze said.

"Then you'll be able to win the next round?" Lux challenged.

"No problem," Baze said easily.

They lost track of time, playing until the putt putt course was about to close.

"Are you hungry?" Baze asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Lux replied.

Baze drove to an ice cream parlor nearby and bought them both ice cream cones. They sat at a table outside and ate.

Baze hesitated. He'd wanted to bring up Lux's living arrangement all evening, but was scared he'd make Lux mad.

"How's your new apartment?" Baze broached the subject, choosing his words carefully.

Lux narrowed her eyes suspiciously, wondering if Baze was going to try to convince her to move out like Cate had. "Good."

"Any problems?" Baze asked hopefully.

Lux gave Baze a hard look. "No."

"There are four of you in a one bedroom apartment?" Baze asked conversationally.

"Yeah." Lux nodded.

"Math and Jaime get in my way and we all have our own rooms," Baze commented.

"I've shared rooms with way more than three people before," Lux said, remembering group homes where she'd had a bunk bed in a crowded room filled with unwanted kids.

Baze frowned. "That's gotta be…crowded."

"At least now I'm sharing with people I like who actually care about me," Lux said.

Baze gave up. "How's your ice cream?" He asked, changing the subject to more neutral territory.

"Good." Lux grinned.

"You have a little something right there." Baze smirked, motioning toward a glob of whipped cream above Lux's lip.

Lux's eyes widened. "I do?" She checked her reflection in the napkin dispenser and used a napkin to wipe her mouth.

Baze drove Lux back to Bug's apartment, hating that he was delivering his daughter to Bug. "The arcade tomorrow?"

Lux nodded, smiling up at Baze.

"OK." Baze grinned. He ruffled Lux's hair affectionately.

* * *

Lux braced herself as she turned the door to Bug's apartment. She knew Tasha and possibly Bug and Gavin would be waiting to grill her.

"Where have you been?" Bug demanded as soon as Lux opened the door. He looked angry. She hated when he got this way.

"With her new parents," Tasha said before Lux could respond.

Lux shot Tasha a dirty look.

Bug frowned. "You've been at school and then, what, playing house with Cate and Baze all day?"

"So? They're my parents." Lux crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

"So Gavin and I have been working all day," Bug shot back. "With you and Tasha living here, utilities are gonna be double. I'm not gonna be able to make rent."

"Yeah, maybe you should get a job instead of enjoying the good life with your rich mom," Gavin suggested, glaring at Lux.

Lux frowned thoughtfully. "Even if I get an after-school job, I won't make enough to live off."

"So drop out," Tasha said simply.

Lux's frown deepened. She was the only one of them that actually liked school. She'd always done well despite changing schools so often as she moved from foster home to foster home.

"Or hit your new mom up for money," Gavin suggested.

Bug's expression softened slightly. He knew Lux didn't want to drop out. "We could sell this." He ran his finger over the necklace she was wearing. It was the one Ryan had given her for her birthday.

Lux jerked away. "No. It actually means something to me."

* * *

Cate was waiting for Baze in Open Bar when he got home.

She looked less than thrilled as Math tried to entertain her.

"What are you doing here?" Baze asked.

"Looking for you," Cate replied. "Where have you been?"

"With Lux," Baze said.

"With Lux? What were you guys doing?" Cate asked, feeling a bit envious.

"Playing putt putt," Baze replied.

"Did you ask her?" Cate asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"She came over to hang out and I suggested putt putt," Baze said, giving Cate an odd look.

Cate frowned. Lux had wanted to spend time with Baze.

She knew she shouldn't be jealous of Lux's relationship with Baze. She wanted Lux to have a father figure in her life. But she was totally and completely jealous.

"What do you need?" Baze asked curiously.

"Oh, I, uh, wanted to know if you had any more thoughts on how we can get Lux out of that apartment," Cate said.

Baze shook his head. "I talked to her about the living arrangement tonight, but it didn't go well."

Cate smiled triumphantly. At least Baze hadn't been able to get through to Lux when she couldn't. That would've made her feel really insecure.

Baze stared at her. "I'm sorry. Are you happy she's living with a spider-neck guy?"

Cate's smiled faded. "No. I just, I had an idea. If we do anything too obvious, Lux will get mad. But if we drop subtle hints and try to break them up…"

Baze caught on and nodded. "Then she'll move out on her own."

Cate nodded, smiling slightly. "And we'll be the good guys who pay for a studio apartment instead of the bad guys who didn't want her living with her boyfriend."

"I'm in," Baze said easily. "And I'm taking Lux to the arcade tomorrow so that will be perfect. I can start working on her."

Cate frowned. "You're hanging out again tomorrow?"

Baze nodded, not picking up on Cate's disappointment. "See you later."

"Yeah. See you later," Cate said, forcing herself to smile.


	5. Taking Care

Lux was waiting when Baze pulled up to pick her up from school. She jumped in his Jeep. Behind her, a fight broke out in front of her school.

Baze stared in shock.

Lux followed his gaze to the fight. She smirked. "If state prison had a feeder school, this would be it."

Baze made a face. "Maybe we should get you mace…or something."

Lux laughed. "That's OK. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but can you handle yourself in a gang fight?" Baze teased. His tone was light, but he still looked concerned.

"I might drop out. Get my GED. If that makes you feel any better," Lux said.

"Drop out? What do you mean drop out?" Baze asked in surprise, clearly less than thrilled.

Lux shrugged. "I need to get a job. Bug and Gavin don't make enough for all of us to live off."

"You're not dropping out," Baze said. "Cate and I can help you out with money."

Baze knew he couldn't afford to help Lux out, so he hoped Cate would be willing to. Cate couldn't possibly want their daughter dropping out, Baze assured himself.

"Thanks, but I don't want you guys to spend that much money on me," Lux said.

"You're our kid. We're supposed to take care of you," Baze pointed out.

"Since when?" Lux retorted.

Lux's words hurt, but Baze ignored it. "Since now."

Lux smiled slightly, touched that he wanted to take care of her. But she still didn't feel right taking money from him.

"What do you want to play?" Baze asked as they surveyed the arcade.

"Air hockey," Lux replied, her eyes lighting up when she saw the table.

Baze grinned and put quarters in the machine.

Lux scored easily. She smirked.

Baze shot the puck toward Lux's goal, but she blocked it and scored again.

"Getting slow in your old age," Lux teased.

"Old age? What old age?" Baze made a face. "I'm thirty-two."

"Your hairline's receding," Lux pointed out.

Baze ran his hand through his hair self-consciously.

"Best out of three," Baze said after Lux won the first game.

Lux nodded in agreement.

They continued playing and joking. They ended up playing the best out of five. Baze won by one game.

"Old age my ass," Baze commented as they walked toward the Jeep.

Baze dropped Lux off at Bug's apartment and then headed to Cate's. He knocked on the door urgently, ringing the doorbell multiple times.

"What?" Cate asked, annoyed, when she opened the door.

"I need to talk to you about Lux," Baze said, walking in uninvited.

Cate followed Baze to the kitchen table and looked at him expectantly.

Ryan was in the kitchen cooking dinner. He nodded politely at Baze.

"She's thinking about dropping out of school so she can get a job. I told her we could help her out with money," Baze explained.

Ryan moved behind Cate, putting his arm around her shoulders, and listening interestedly.

"We?" Cate raised her eyebrows.

Baze sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

Cate didn't mind helping Lux out, but she resented Baze taking credit for it. "How much does she need?"

Baze shrugged. "Enough to live off."

Cate narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Enough for her to live off? Or enough for her and Bug to live off?"

"About that, all she said is that Bug and Gavin don't make enough for all of them to live off, but I sensed tension," Baze said.

Cate smiled slightly, hoping Baze was right.

"You guys are trying to break them up?" Ryan asked, frowning.

"Have you met Bug?" Baze retorted.

"That's gonna come back to bite you in the ass," Ryan commented.

"We're being stealth," Baze said.

Cate nodded.

Ryan's expression was skeptical.

* * *

Cate waited until Lux would be home from school and then she headed to Bug's apartment. She knocked. "Lux?"

Bug opened the door slightly. "Lux isn't here. She's with Baze."

"Again?" Cate asked enviously. She'd been hoping to go shopping with Lux. She wanted to talk about helping her out with living expenses.

Judging by the look on Bug's face, he wasn't thrilled that Lux was spending this much time with Baze either. "Yeah," he muttered.

Cate tried not to smile, though she was pleased Bug and Lux weren't getting along well. "Do you know where they went?"

Bug shook his head.

"Tell her I stopped by," Cate said firmly, though she doubted he would.

Cate's next stop was Open Bar. "Is Baze here?"

"No, but you're welcome to wait for him," Math said hopefully.

Cate shifted uncomfortably. "Do you know where he is?"

"I think he took Lux bowling," Math said helpfully.

Cate frowned and joined Math on the couch. She hadn't seen Lux in days. Baze was spending practically every afternoon with her.

"I listened to the show this morning," Math said, staring at Cate.

Cate pasted a smile on her face and nodded.

"I, uh, listen every morning. I schedule my classes in the afternoon so I can listen," Math admitted.

Cate stared at him. He was nice, but he was so awkward around her. He made no secret of the fact that he'd been harboring a crush on her for years.

Cate breathed a sigh of relief when Baze walked in.

He stopped in his tracks, surprised to see her. "Hey."

Cate's expression was grim. "I wanted to talk to Lux about helping her out with living expenses this afternoon, but she was with you."

"Yeah, we went bowling," Baze said.

"You've been with her the last three afternoons," Cate said.

Baze picked up on her jealousy and stared at her. "Yeah, I want to spend time with my kid."

"Well, so do I," Cate said.

"No one's stopping you," Baze said.

"You are." Cate stared at him, her mouth a thin line. "She's always with you. When am I supposed to see her?"

"You can hang out with her tomorrow," Baze offered.

"Thanks," Cate muttered sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do?" Baze asked helplessly. "Not spend time with my kid?"

"No. It's just, you guys are so close already," Cate said sadly.

Baze's expression became more sympathetic as comprehension dawned on him. "She sees me as her friend. We hang out together. I can't give her the things you can. You can take care of her."

Cate's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't realized Baze felt that way. Her expression softened slightly, but she reminded Baze, "I'm hanging out with Lux tomorrow."

Baze nodded.


	6. Words Can Hurt

Cate heard raised voices as she approached Bug's apartment. She paused in front of the door.

"You just took my necklace and sold it!" Lux said angrily. She'd just noticed the necklace Ryan had given her was missing.

"Yeah, because you're the only one of us who isn't working. I just took what you owed us," Bug shot back.

"Tasha's not working," Lux said, her voice small.

"Tasha hasn't been going to school. She's been helping us," Gavin said defensively, getting in Lux's face.

"Helping you what? Steal car stereos? Sell pot?" Lux demanded.

"We're doing what we have to do to take care of ourselves. Not everyone has new parents who appear out of nowhere to take care of you," Tasha said, her tone harsh.

"What? You think you're better than us now?" Gavin demanded.

"No!" Lux cried out. "I just, I don't want to drop out."

"Why? You think you're gonna go to college?" Bug snickered.

Lux stared at the ground.

"You're not gonna get into college. Your grades may be better than Tasha's but that's not saying much. How many schools have you been in and out of?" Bug continued.

"I hope being a jerk to me is making you feel better," Lux muttered.

"I'm just telling it how it is," Bug said harshly.

Gavin nodded in agreement. "What? You think because you have parents now you'll go to college and fit in with all those stuck up rich kids?"

"You won't. You're damaged goods. None of them will want you," Bug said, his tone menacing.

They all looked up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Baze?" Tasha guessed.

Bug tore open the door and was surprised to see Cate standing on the other side. "No, the other parent," he remarked to Tasha before backing away.

Lux moved toward the door.

"Hi," Cate said. "I wanted to talk to you. Do you want to go shopping?"

Tasha snickered in the background.

"Now's not really a good time," Lux replied, knowing that if she left with Cate it would only make her friends angrier.

Cate grabbed Lux's arm, pulling her toward the door. "I _need_ to talk to you."

Lux allowed Cate to pull her toward the elevator before jerking her arm away. "What's so important it can't wait?"

Cate met Lux's gaze, her expression grim. "Does he talk to you like that often? Bug?"

Lux sighed. "You heard."

Cate nodded. "It was kind of hard not to. Does he?"

"Sometimes," Lux admitted. "Usually when he feels insecure."

Cate frowned. "You deserve to be treated better than that."

"Bug's a good guy," Lux said defensively. "He just has a bad temper."

Cate's eyes narrowed. "The way he was talking to you back there…that's not OK," she said firmly.

"I love him," Lux said quietly.

"If he really loved you, he'd treat you better," Cate insisted, her expression pained.

Tears stung Lux's eyes. She knew Bug should treat her better. She hated when he acted like this. She avoided Cate's gaze.

Cate struggled to make eye contact with Lux. "The things he said to you, that's not love."

"Like I said, now's not really a good time," Lux said coolly. She didn't have it in her to argue with Cate about Bug. Not when she knew she'd be under attack as soon as she returned to the apartment. She was so tired of fighting with everyone. She started to turn back toward the apartment.

Cate grabbed Lux's shoulders, forcing the teen to face her. "I want to help you out with money."

"I can't take your money," Lux said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I want you to," Cate insisted. "How much do you need?"

Lux hesitated.

"How much?" Cate demanded.

"Rent is just over a thousand plus about two hundred in utilities divided by four," Lux mumbled, frowning in thought as she tried to do the calculations in her head.

Cate did the calculation easily, but her brow furrowed in confusion when she came up with the amount. "Only three hundred?"

Lux raised her eyebrows. "Only?"

"It's just, you told the judge you had three thousand in the bank. It hasn't even been a month. What did you do with the three thousand?" Cate said.

"Gavin stole it," Lux admitted. She didn't include the fact that he'd spent her savings on drugs.

Cate frowned. "I'll help you out with living expenses, but you're not living with your _friends_ anymore."

Lux rolled her eyes. "I told you, I don't want to live in a studio by myself."

"What am I supposed to do, Lux?" Cate asked desperately. "Give you money so that Bug can verbally abuse you and Gavin can steal from you?"

"You said you were here for me if I needed anything," Lux said, her tone accusatory. "I didn't know that meant you would only be here for me if you approved of what I needed."

Lux stormed away, back to Bug's apartment.

Lux's friends glared at her when she entered the apartment.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked Bug.

Bug followed her. They walked to the beach and sat down on Lux's favorite bench.

Lux swallowed. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do," Bug said.

Lux shook her head. "No, I don't. I don't know how you can say the things you said to me if you really love me."

Bug made a face. "This is coming from Cate."

"Cate has nothing to do with this," Lux said. She fought back tears. "You called me damaged goods. The things you said…"

Bug sighed. He cupped Lux's face in his hands. "I love you. I want you. I didn't mean any of the things I said."

"Then why did you say them?" Lux asked angrily.

Bug stared at Lux, at a loss for words.

Lux shook her head furiously. "Sometimes you act exactly like-"

Bug stood up abruptly, his face contorted with rage. "Don't say it!"

"Your dad," Lux finished quietly.

Bug grimaced, his hands balling into fists. He looked downright scary.

Lux's eyes widened in horror and she backed away from him, cowering on the corner of the bench.

Bug's expression changed from one of rage to one of sadness, as he remembered his mom reacting to his abusive dad the same way. "Are you afraid of me?"

Lux stared at him, trying to gauge his mood. "I don't want to be, but the way you're acting…"

Bug's expression was grim. "I don't want you to be afraid of me. I don't want to be that guy with you."

"Don't come home tonight," Bug said firmly.

Lux opened her mouth to protest.

"I mean it! I can't be around you tonight," Bug said, his tone menacing.

Lux fought back tears, trying desperately not to cry. She didn't want Bug to see her crying. The moment she was far enough away from him, tears began streaming down her face.

Lux walked along the shoreline. She didn't know where to go.

Her first thought was to go to Cate's, but she remembered their argument and knew that wasn't an option.

Cate would want to know why Lux wasn't staying at Bug's apartment that night. Cate would only become more adamant that Lux move into a studio if she knew what had just happened, Lux knew.

_Maybe I should move into a studio_, Lux thought miserably. She was beginning to question whether or not Bug really loved her.

It was hard for her to face the possibility that he didn't. He was all she had.

Lux could go to Baze's. He probably wouldn't press for information, Lux thought hopefully.

Lux started walking toward Open Bar. She second guessed herself when she arrived. She caught sight of her reflection in the window. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

Baze hadn't pushed her for information in the past, but Lux didn't know he would react if he saw her like this.

Lux was about to leave when Baze opened the door.

Baze stared at her in shock. He hated it when girls cried. He really hated that his kid looked like she'd been crying her eyes out. He didn't know what to do.

"I thought I heard the beer guy," Baze mumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Lux said. "You're busy. I'm just gonna go."

Baze grabbed Lux's arm to stop her from leaving. "I'm never too busy for you. What's going on?"

Lux swallowed. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course." Baze nodded.

Lux went up to the apartment, Baze following close behind. He kept darting glances at her, afraid she was going to burst into tears at any second.

Lux went into the bathroom to wash her tear-streaked face.

"Crap," Baze muttered, as he remembered Cate had wanted to spend time with Lux this afternoon.

Lux emerged from the bathroom.

"Do you need anything?" Baze asked gently.

Lux shook her head. "I just want to lie down."

Lux curled up on the couch. Baze crept back downstairs and dialed Cate.

"This is Cate," Cate answered her phone.

"Cate, this is Baze," Baze said.

"Hi," Cate said dully.

"I know you wanted to spend time with Lux this afternoon, but she just showed up here," Baze said, his tone apologetic.

Cate sighed audibly. It wasn't a good time when Cate wanted to spend time with Lux, yet she managed to make time to hang out with Baze.

"I wasn't expecting her," Baze said defensively.

"It's OK," Cate said, though it really wasn't. "Have fun playing putt putt, going to the arcade, bowling…whatever it is you two do."

"We're not doing anything fun," Baze assured Cate. "She's napping on the couch."

"She came over to take a nap?" Cate asked, wondering what had happened after she left. "Is she OK?"

Baze frowned. "I don't know. It looks like she's been crying."

Baze hesitated. He hated to admit he needed Cate's help, but he didn't know what to do when girls cried. He was out of his element and needed reinforcement. "Do you, uh, want to come over? I don't know what to do."

* * *

"What happened?" Cate demanded when she found Baze behind the bar.

Baze shrugged, running a hand through his wavy brown hair. "She showed up. It looked like she'd been crying. She asked if she could stay here tonight and then she fell asleep on the couch."

Cate sighed and sank down onto a barstool. "I went over to see her. I could hear Bug and her friends screaming at her from the hallway. They want her to drop out and work. She's sixteen!"

Baze frowned. He grabbed a beer for himself and offered Cate one.

Cate sipped it gratefully. "The things Bug said to her…he was verbally abusive."

"What did he say?" Baze asked angrily.

"He called her damaged goods," Cate said sadly. "I talked to her in the hall. I tried to tell her she deserved to be treated better."

"She does deserve better," Baze said firmly.

"She wouldn't listen. I told her I'd help her out with living expenses, but not if she stays in that apartment and she got mad at me," Cate said. She took a long pull from the beer. "Maybe I should just give her the money either way."

Cate felt Baze's firm hand close over her own. "No. You did the right thing," he reassured her.

Cate smiled slightly, grateful Baze was on her side. Now she just had to convince Lux she was only trying to do what was best for her. Cate sighed, knowing it wouldn't be easy, and finished her beer.

"Want another?" Baze offered.

Cate shook her head. "Where's Lux?"

"Sleeping on the couch upstairs," Baze replied.

Cate sat down in the armchair across from the couch, watching Lux sleep.

Lux stirred. She looked disoriented as she sat up. She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. She noticed Cate. "Cate?"

Cate nodded and moved over to the couch, sitting beside Lux. She met Lux's gaze. "What happened after I left?"

"I told Bug I deserved better," Lux said.

Cate smiled, proud of Lux for standing up for herself. "And?"

Lux sighed. "We fought."

Cate looked at Lux quizzically.

Lux averted her gaze. "I just didn't want to go back there tonight."

Cate nodded. She hesitated. "Why did you come here?"

Lux looked up, instantly understanding what Cate was asking. "Instead of your house?"

Cate nodded sadly.

"I didn't want to talk about it," Lux said truthfully.

Cate smiled slightly. "And I would've made you talk about it?"

Lux nodded.

"But Baze didn't?" Cate said knowingly.

Lux shook her head, smiling slightly. "He didn't know what to do."

"You know how guys are when girls start crying," Cate said, stroking Lux's hair.

Lux rested her head against Cate's shoulder. Cate smiled down at her daughter.

This wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind for quality time with Lux, but it felt good to be close to her daughter.

"You know what makes everything better?" Cate said.

Lux looked at her expectantly.

"Retail therapy. Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Cate asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Lux replied, offering her mother a smile.

Cate returned the smile, excited to do something fun with her daughter.


	7. Unwanted

"I need a dress for Drink-A-Date," Cate said as they entered the mall. Cate led the way to a boutique she liked.

"Oh yeah. I heard you guys talking about it on the radio," Lux said.

Cate worked her way through the store, selecting several dresses to try on.

Lux waited outside the fitting room while Cate tried them on.

Cate modeled each dress for Lux and asked for her opinion.

Cate emerged wearing a red silk dress. "What about this one?"

Lux hesitated. "It's kinda slutty."

Cate smiled. "That's perfect for Drink-A-Date."

Lux raised her eyebrows.

"Fans can enter a raffle to win a date with Ryan and me," Cate explained. "Ryan and I have a bet going over who will have more people enter."

Lux smirked. "Isn't that a little...weird since you and Ryan are engaged?"

"I mean, it would be nice if we could be together publicly, but the dates aren't a big deal," Cate said.

Lux smiled. "I think you'll win if you wear that dress."

Cate changed and made her way toward the register. "Do you need anything?" She asked Lux.

"No," Lux replied.

Cate frowned in disappointment.

Cate noticed Lux staring wistfully at a handbag on display. "You like?"

Lux looked at the price tag and gasped. "That's why I like it. It's ridiculously expensive."

Cate smiled and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked in surprise.

"Getting it for you," Cate said simply, heading for the cash register.

Lux grabbed Cate's arm. "No! It's too expensive."

Cate waved her off. "It's OK."

"Cate, you don't have to get it for me," Lux said.

"I know I don't have to. I want to," Cate said emphatically.

"I don't want you to spend that much on me," Lux said firmly.

Cate's face fell. "I want to give you things."

"You have given me things. You don't have to keep spending money on me to prove you care. I know you care," Lux said, smiling at Cate reassuringly.

"You do?" Cate asked quietly, smiling slightly.

Lux nodded.

Cate's smile widened.

"Have you talked to Bug?" Cate asked hesitantly as they left the mall.

"No," Lux replied.

"If you don't want to go back there, we can figure something else out. We can find you a studio," Cate said tentatively. She didn't want to fight with Lux again, but she wanted Lux to know she still wanted to help.

Lux smiled gratefully. She didn't know if she wanted to go back to Bug's apartment or not.

Cate breathed a sigh of relief, glad Lux wasn't mad.

Cate met Lux's gaze. "Do you want me to take you back to Bug's?"

Lux hesitated. "Yeah."

Cate gripped the wheel tightly, unhappy with Lux's answer, but decided not to say anything. They were having a good day and she didn't want to ruin it by arguing.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Cate asked when she pulled to a stop in front of the apartment building.

Lux shook her head. "No. I'll be OK."

* * *

Lux took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, as she rode the elevator up to the third floor.

Lux used her key to unlock the door and let herself in. She gasped when she saw the apartment. It was practically empty.

"Bug left."

Lux looked up when she heard Gavin's voice. He stood behind her glowering at her.

"He left?" Lux repeated, failing to comprehend. This was his apartment. How could he just leave?

Gavin nodded, his expression impassive.

"Gavin! Where'd he go?" Lux demanded.

Gavin shrugged. "He left Portland."

"When's he coming back?" Lux asked.

"Never," Gavin said coolly.

"How could he just leave? Without even saying goodbye," Lux said in disbelief.

"He made it look easy," Gavin replied.

Lux curled up in the fetal position on the bare mattress on the floor and cried herself to sleep. Bug was all she had. He was the only person who loved her.

Now she had no one and nothing. She was just a reject. Her own parents hadn't wanted her. None of her foster parents had ever wanted her. Bug didn't want her either.

* * *

"I don't want to go to school," Lux groaned when her alarm went off the following morning. She didn't want to get out of bed at all.

"Ditch," Tasha suggested.

Lux opened her mouth to argue, but shut it when she realized she didn't have a convincing argument. She turned her alarm off and rolled over.

Lux slept all day.

Baze showed up at Longfellow to pick Lux up. They were supposed to go to a new action movie. Kids began filtering out of the school, but he didn't see Lux. He frowned and glanced at his watch.

Baze waited for Lux for half an hour before driving to Bug's apartment. He rapped on the door urgently. He had to make sure Lux was OK.

Cate had said Bug was verbally abusive to Lux. What if he was physically abusive as well? If that punk had hurt his daughter, Baze didn't know what he'd do. He balled his hands into fists, ready to kick the door in if he had to. One way or another he was going to get to Lux.

Lux's eyes fluttered open. She squinted, shielding her gaze from the afternoon sunlight, surprised she'd slept all day.

She heard someone knocking on the door and glanced around. "Tash? Gavin?"

Lux was alone. She wasn't expecting anyone. She decided to ignore the door. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.

A few minutes later the knocking turned into banging. "Lux? Lux!"

Lux frowned and jumped up when she heard Baze's voice. She threw the door open. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What do you mean what am I doing here?" Baze stared at Lux. "We were supposed to go to the movies. I went to school to pick you up."

Lux sighed. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot."

Baze tried to hide his hurt. He studied Lux and noticed her eyes were red and swollen from crying and she was still wearing pajamas. "Have you been in bed all day?"

Lux glanced down at her pajamas and blushed. "Yeah. I'm not feeling well." She crossed her arms in front of her chest protectively.

"Where's Bug?" Baze narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Tears stung Lux's eyes at the mention of Bug. "He's not here."

"If he did something to you-" Baze began, his tone threatening.

"He didn't!" Lux said quickly.

Baze looked unconvinced. "You've been crying."

Lux raised her eyebrows. "Bug's not the only one who can make me cry."

Baze shifted uncomfortably. "If you're sure you're OK."

"I am," Lux lied. "Look, I'm sorry about the movie. Rain check?"

Baze forced himself to smile for Lux's sake. "Of course."

Baze drove straight to Cate's house without thinking. He knocked on the door.

"Hey," Cate said as she opened the door.

"Hey. Lux and I were supposed to go to the movies. I went to Longfellow to pick her up, but she never came out after school," Baze began.

"Oh my gosh! OK. We need to call the police," Cate interrupted panic-stricken.

"Cate, she's OK," Baze said quickly.

Cate glared at Baze and punched him lightly, furious he'd scared her like that.

"Sorry," Baze mumbled. "I went to Bug's apartment. She'd been in bed all day and she'd been crying."

Cate frowned. "I'll go check on her."

* * *

Lux opened the door and rolled her eyes when she saw Cate standing there. "Let me guess. Baze told you I'd been crying?"

Cate nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no," Lux replied, holding the door open.

Cate entered, but remained standing near the doorway. There wasn't anywhere to sit.

"Where's Bug?" Cate asked when she realized the usually crowded apartment was empty.

Lux didn't cry this time, but her pained expression didn't escape Cate. "Not here."

Cate's heart literally hurt when she saw how much pain Lux was in. She wanted nothing more than to hold Lux in her arms and tell her everything would be OK, but she feared Lux would push her away.

"Did you guys have another fight?" Cate asked.

Lux rolled her eyes. "Is this us not talking about it?"

Cate frowned. "It's just, I can tell something's wrong."

"A lot of things are wrong," Lux said shortly.

"If you tell me, I can help you make them better," Cate said hopefully. She wanted desperately to make everything bad in Lux's world go away.

"I'm sorry, Cate. I know you're trying to help, but I can't do this right now," Lux said.

Cate opened her mouth to protest.

"I just can't," Lux said, shutting the door.

Lux dialed Bug's cell phone. She needed to know what happened. One minute she was telling him she deserved to be treated better and the next he was gone. He obviously didn't think she deserved better. Maybe she didn't. No one had ever treated her better. Lux bit her lip.

The phone went straight to voicemail. Lux hung up and slammed the phone down in frustration. He didn't want to talk to her. He obviously didn't want to be with her. He didn't want her. It was that simple.

Lux started crying again. She cried until she had no more tears left. She had nothing left. No one.

Lux lay down on the stripped mattress and allowed numbness to overcome her. She didn't feel anything anymore. She just wanted to sleep and be left alone.


	8. Not Over You

Lux hadn't gotten out of bed in three days. She couldn't bring herself to get up and go to school. Not when she felt like her world had just come crashing down around her.

For so long, Bug had been her world. He and Tasha were the only people who were there for her.

In a world where no one had ever wanted her, where she'd never been good enough, Bug had wanted her. He'd loved her.

Maybe Lux would never have a real family, but she and Bug had managed to form some semblance of a family. She'd imagined that they'd eventually get married and have kids. They'd love their kids so much because they both knew how much it hurt to not be loved. And she'd finally have a family.

Now Lux was picking up the pieces of Bug leaving. He must not have loved her as much as she thought. He didn't want her. She might never have the family she'd dreamed about.

She'd tried calling Bug a few more times, but he wasn't picking up. Was it so bad that she'd asked him to treat her better? What had she done wrong? He'd left because of her, she knew.

"Lux?" Lux heard Baze's voice and knocking on the door.

She sighed. She'd been wondering how long it would be until Baze and Cate started asking her questions. They'd both seen her crying and wanted answers.

Lux wasn't ready to give them answers. Thinking about Bug, talking about Bug always made her cry. She knew she couldn't tell them what had happened without losing it.

"Lux?" Baze called again.

Lux opened the door and forced herself to smile. "Hey."

Baze returned the smile, but Lux could see concern in his eyes as he took in her appearance. Lux glanced down and realized she was wearing pajamas again.

"Are you still not feeling well?" Baze asked.

Lux nodded.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor," Baze suggested.

"No," Lux said quickly.

Baze opened his mouth to protest.

"I, uh, just have cramps," Lux lied, knowing Baze would back off.

Baze shifted uncomfortably, blushing slightly. "Maybe I should call Cate."

"No!" Lux said quickly. Cate would know Lux was upset. She would know cramps weren't the cause of Lux's distress. She'd make Lux talk about it, Lux knew. "I'm, uh, feeling better."

Baze nodded. "OK. Do you feel up to going to the movies tonight?"

Lux didn't think she could put on a happy face for Baze for the rest of the night, but she knew if she refused Baze would call Cate. She nodded. "Let me get dressed."

Lux changed into jeans and a hooded sweatshirt in the bathroom. She ran a brush through her hair, pulling her blonde locks back into a ponytail. She hadn't taken a shower yet that day.

Baze kept casting sidelong glances at Lux as he drove to the movie theater. Lux had a smile pasted on her face, but she wasn't fooling him. She looked miserable.

"How's Bug?" Baze finally asked.

Lux swallowed. "Fine," she said shortly, hoping Baze would drop the subject.

"Are you guys still fighting?" Baze asked tentatively.

"No," Lux replied. It was the truth. They weren't fighting. How could they fight if Bug was gone? They were beyond fighting. The thought made Lux feel hollow and empty inside.

Baze paid for movie tickets and bought popcorn and sodas for both of them.

"Thanks," Lux said, forcing herself to smile.

"That was fun," Lux said when Baze dropped her off. She realized she meant it. The movie had gotten her mind off Bug.

Lux had spent the last several days obsessing over Bug. Hoping he would call. Waiting for him to call. Wondering why he wasn't calling. Trying to work up the courage to call him again.

Lux wanted more than anything for him to come back. She felt so alone without him. Getting her mind off of things was just what she needed.

Baze grinned. He'd felt Lux relax during the movie and her mood was considerably lighter. Her smile looked less forced.

"See you later," Lux called over her shoulder as she hopped out of the Jeep.

"See you," Baze said.

* * *

Lux heard raised voices as she approached the apartment.

"You went through my phone?" Gavin snarled.

"Who is Kaleigh?" Tasha demanded.

Gavin snatched his cell phone from Tasha's grip and glanced at the text message she'd seen.

_Hey Sexy. R u coming over tonight? -Kaleigh_

Gavin scowled.

"Who is Kaleigh?" Tasha asked again.

"No one," Gavin said, avoiding Tasha's gaze.

"Did you go over to no one's house tonight?" Tasha demanded.

Gavin crossed his arms in front of his chest defiantly.

"Where were you?" Tasha shrieked. "Answer me!"

"Yeah," Gavin admitted, knowing his cover was blown. "I was at Kaleigh's."

"How long?" Tasha asked, tears in her eyes.

"Tash," Gavin said soothingly.

"How long have you been cheating on me?" Tasha cried out.

"Not that long," Gavin lied, reaching for Tasha. She pushed him away.

"Really?" Tasha shook her head. "Then why do you have texts from over a month ago?"

Gavin stared at Tasha.

"Get out," Tasha said angrily.

Gavin didn't move.

"Get out!" Tasha shouted, shoving Gavin toward the door.

Lux opened the door, not wanting Gavin and Tasha to find her eavesdropping in the hallway.

Gavin was packing his stuff. He pushed past Lux without saying a word.

Lux approached Tasha and put her arm on Tasha's arm. "Are you OK?"

"Do I look OK?" Tasha said sarcastically, glaring at Lux as tears streamed down her face.

"What jerks our boyfriends turned out to be," Lux said sympathetically.

"Yeah, yours just left and mine cheated on me," Tasha remarked.

They sat down on the mattress together and commiserated, talking about how horrible guys were until late that night. They finally fell asleep, exhausted.

Lux woke up early. She contemplated going to school and decided she'd rather sit in class than sit around the apartment thinking about Bug all day.

Tasha woke up and frowned when she heard knocking on the door.

"Lux?" Tasha glanced around the apartment and realized she was alone. Lux must have gone to school. This was the first time Lux had gone to school since Bug left.

Tasha sighed and answered the door. Her frown deepened when she saw Cate.

"Is Lux here?" Cate asked.

"No," Tasha said shortly. She noticed Cate gazing over her shoulder, scanning the apartment for Lux, and rolled her eyes. "She's at school."

Cate nodded. "She's feeling better?"

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Her boyfriend left. What do you think?"

"Wait a minute, Bug left?" Cate said, confused.

Tasha smirked. She'd assumed Cate knew. "Yeah. Four days ago."

Cate nodded slowly. Bug had left. That's why Lux had been crying. That's what Lux hadn't wanted to talk about.

"When she gets home, tell her to call me," Cate said firmly.

Tasha shut the door behind Cate. She had no intention of telling Lux to call Cate. Now that Gavin was gone, Lux was all she had. She wasn't going to lose Lux to Cate and Baze.

Tasha had always been there for Lux. Always. Cate and Baze had been in Lux's life for, what, a month? It wasn't good enough. Not nearly. They couldn't give Lux away like she didn't matter and the come back and take Lux away from Tasha. Tasha wouldn't let them.

* * *

Cate left Lux's and headed for Open Bar. She found Baze letting the beer guy in. He nodded at her.

Cate gave Baze the Cliff's Notes version of her conversation with Tasha.

Baze grinned boyishly. "Bug's been exterminated."

Cate's expression was grim. She was glad her daughter was no longer living with Bug, but she couldn't bring herself to be happy about Bug leaving when it was making Lux so unhappy.

Baze frowned and scratched his head. "I thought you wanted this."

"I didn't want Lux to be miserable!" Cate shook her head.

"At least she's not living with Bug anymore," Baze said, unconcerned.

"She hasn't been getting out of bed. She's been crying," Cate reminded Baze, rolling her eyes. "Because Bug left."

Baze shrugged. "She went to school today. She'll get over Bug. She's sixteen."

Cate frowned. She hoped Baze was right. She hated seeing Lux so upset.


	9. We Have a Problem

Lux woke up and got ready for school. She still didn't really feel like going to school, but she definitely thought about Bug less when she was preoccupied. Anything was better than thinking about Bug. Even algebra.

She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. She frowned when she saw an envelope shoved under the door.

Lux picked the envelope up. The return address was _Portland Property Management_. Lux swallowed.

She tore it open and grimaced when she saw the bill for the following month's rent, which was due on the first.

What day was it? Lux had lost track of time. Doing nothing but sleeping didn't require you to know what day it was. She pulled her planner out of her backpack and flipped through until she found the date. Crap. It was the 30th. Rent was due, like, now. And Lux definitely didn't have enough to pay the rent. She doubted if she had enough to order a pizza.

They'd been splitting the rent four ways, but now that Bug and Gavin were gone, she and Tasha were on their own. Neither girl had a job, Lux thought desperately.

She could ask Cate. She hated to take that much money from Cate, though. And anyway, she knew Cate would only give her money if she moved into a studio by herself. Lux couldn't leave Tasha to fend for herself. Tasha was her best friend.

Tasha had helped Bug and Gavin sell pot and steal car stereos. Lux wondered how much they could make in a day.

"Tash," Lux said gently, shaking her friend awake.

Tasha groaned. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight," Lux replied.

"Is the building on fire?" Tasha asked.

Lux frowned. "No. Why?"

"'Cause that's the only reason for you to wake me up at this hour," Tasha said, pulling the pillow over her head.

"No fire, but we do have a problem. A big one. The rent's due," Lux said.

"Crap!" Tasha said, sitting bolt upright.

"Yeah." Lux nodded. "Do you have any money?"

Tasha snorted.

"Neither do I." Lux shook her head. "This is bad, Tash."

"This is all Bug and Gavin's fault. They left and stuck us with the rent," Tasha said bitterly.

"When you were helping them, how much did you guys make on a good day?" Lux asked.

Tasha stifled a yawn. "I think the most they made was just under a thousand."

Lux smiled slightly. "That would just about cover rent. Where's their stash?"

Tasha retrieved Gavin's weed and smiled slowly. "Gavin will be pissed when he finds out we sold his stash." She was still furious that Gavin had cheated on her and doing something that would piss him off made her oddly happy.

Lux smirked.

Tasha and Lux went to a park near Longfellow where students congregated to smoke. They sold the pot easily. Lux stuffed the money in her backpack.

"We're still short," Lux muttered.

"By how much?" Tasha asked.

"A couple hundred," Lux replied.

"Let's go shopping for car stereos," Tasha said, grinning.

Lux bit her lip. She had a really bad feeling about stealing car stereos.

It's not like she felt good about selling pot, but at least it didn't hurt anyone. They hadn't been taking anything from anyone. Stealing was different.

"What? Are you scared?" Tasha asked lightly. "Bug and Gavin do it all the time."

"I know," Lux said.

Lux insisted that they wait until night. She didn't want to steal stereos in broad daylight. She didn't really want to steal them at all.

Tasha laughed when Lux emerged from the bathroom wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

"What? I'm going for stealth," Lux said.

They walked down the street. Lux paused when she noticed a nice stereo in a parked car on their street. "Here's one."

Tasha shook her head. "No, we don't wanna steal from anyone on this street. It will shorten our life expectancy."

Bug's apartment wasn't in the best neighborhood. Bug and Gavin were upstanding citizens compared to some of their neighbors.

"Let's go to the suburbs," Tasha said.

They walked for what seemed like hours until they came to a nice neighborhood. "There will be lots of nice cars here," Tasha commented.

"And more streetlights," Lux observed.

"And less cops," Tasha pointed out. "It's not exactly a high crime area."

"True," Lux agreed.

Tasha stopped at an expensive SUV with a _Westmonte High School_ bumper sticker on the back. "It's not fair. We're stealing to make rent and other kids are driving thirty thousand dollar cars," she said bitterly.

Lux nodded. They'd always made fun of the kids whose biggest concern was making curfew. The kids who had everything they ever wanted given to them. The kids who had two happily married parents who loved them more than anything and would do anything for them. The kids they were so jealous of that it hurt.

"This is the one," Tasha said, grinning. The spoiled brat would be in for a surprise when he woke up the next morning and his stereo was gone.

Lux hesitated. "Tash, it's a new car. It probably has an alarm on it. Maybe we should keep looking."

Tasha rolled her eyes. "I know what I'm doing. I've seen Gavin and Bug do it loads of times."

Lux frowned. "But have you ever done it before?"

"Relax," Tasha said easily.

Tasha pulled a crowbar out of her backpack. She studied the car for a moment, trying to line the crowbar up over the lock. She brought the crowbar down hard.

The car alarm went off, blaring loudly. Tasha stared at the car in shock. This had never happened when Gavin and Bug did it.

"Run!" Lux yelled.

A patrol car turned the corner. The officer saw two figures in black running from the car. He pulled over. "Police! Stop!"

Lux and Tasha exchanged a glance before bolting from the scene.

The officer gave chase on foot.

Lux ran as fast as she could. She was breathing hard within just a few minutes. Her chest hurt. She knew she had to keep running though.

Tasha tripped and fell to the ground.

Lux paused for just a moment to make sure Tasha was OK. That was all it took.

The cop threw Lux to the ground and cuffed her hands behind her back. He helped Tasha up and cuffed her as well. He led them back to his car.

Lux looked at the open door to the backseat helplessly. She felt the officer's hand push her head down into the car and the next thing she knew she was sitting in the back of a police car beside Tasha.

Lux's knees hurt where she'd hit the ground. She glanced down. Her black sweatpants were covered with dirt. The knees were torn and Lux could see blood.

Instinctively Lux moved to stop the blood, but the handcuffs restricted her movement. She sat back in her seat.

Lux stared at the bars separating the backseat from the front seat and swallowed. She looked down at the ground.


	10. Facing the Consequences

Cate woke with a start. The phone on her beside table was ringing shrilly. Her eyes not yet adjusted to the dark, she fumbled around until her hand closed over the phone receiver. She held it to her ear her and her breath caught in her chest.

"Yes, she's my daughter," Cate said, fear in her eyes.

Cate sat bolt upright. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was 12:38 am.

Cate threw jeans and a T-shirt on. She didn't bother to brush her hair. She grabbed her keys and got in the car.

She couldn't believe she was driving to the police station in the middle of the night.

"I'm here for my daughter, Lux," Cate said when she approached the desk in the police station.

The officer behind the desk shuffled through the files and found Lux's. "She'll be out in a few minutes."

"How much is her bail?" Cate asked.

"No bail for attempted robbery. She's being released on her own recognizance," the officer replied.

Cate frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Her court date is set for Monday. She just has to promise to appear," the officer explained.

Lux emerged from the back. She met Cate's gaze. "Thank you, Cate," she said tentatively.

Cate nodded slowly.

"I hate to ask, but can you bail Tasha out, too? She doesn't have anyone else," Lux said.

"Sorry, Kid. She's stuck here until her social worker shows up," the officer interrupted.

Lux frowned. That meant they were sending Tasha back to Sunnyvale. Tasha had run away from foster care to live with Lux, Bug and Gavin.

Lux followed Cate to the car. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Thank you didn't seem like enough. Not nearly.

Cate waited until they were in the car. She looked at Lux, her expression grim. "I don't get it. Why would you even try to steal a car stereo?"

"I needed money," Lux said.

"For what?" Cate demanded.

"Bug and Gavin left. Rent's due tomorrow. Bug and Gavin, they sell pot and steal car stereos. Tasha and I sold their stash and we still didn't have enough," Lux said. She shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You sold drugs, too?" Cate asked in disbelief.

Lux looked down. She probably should have left that out.

"Never mind." Cate gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white. "I told you I would help you with money," she reminded Lux.

"Yeah, if I moved into a studio by myself. I couldn't do that to Tasha. I'm the only one she has left," Lux said. She sighed. "Now she's going back to Sunnyvale."

"I don't think you understand how serious this is. You have a criminal record. You could go to jail," Cate said, giving Lux a hard look.

Lux swallowed a lump in the back of her throat.

"I'll find a lawyer in the morning," Cate said as the truth of her own words hit her. Her daughter couldn't go to jail. Cate had to fix things. She just had to.

"They'll appoint a public defender," Lux said.

Cate already had to pick her up from jail in the middle of the night. Lux felt bad enough as it was. She didn't want Cate to go to any more trouble.

"No. I'm going to find a good lawyer," Cate insisted.

"Thank you," Lux said softly.

* * *

"I'm Jack Sharp," the lawyer Cate found said, extending his hand.

"I'm Cate," Cate said, as she shook his hand. "And this is my daughter, Lux."

"Sit down." Jack smiled and gestured toward the two chairs in front of his mahogany desk. He waited for them to sit before taking his own seat.

Jack reviewed the details of Lux's arrest with them. "If you plead guilty to attempted robbery, I can make a deal with the D.A. My best guess is that you'll have to do community service."

Cate frowned. "If she pleads guilty, she'll have a record?"

Jack nodded. "But we can have her record expunged once she completes her community service."

"And I won't have to go to jail?" Lux asked hopefully.

Jack shook his head. "No. However, your emancipation will probably be revoked."

Lux looked up in surprise. She frowned. "The judge granted me emancipation."

"Yes, but emancipation can be revoked. In light of your arrest, it is highly unlikely the judge will think you are capable of caring for yourself."

Tears stung Lux's eyes. She would have to go back to foster care. She literally couldn't stand the idea of being with creepy foster dads who hit on her until she was eighteen.

"I know trying to steal that car stereo was stupid, but I don't want to go back to foster care," Lux protested.

Cate could tell Lux was on the verge of tears. "Lux, why don't you go wait outside?"

Lux nodded.

Once Jack's office door shut behind Lux, Cate turned to Jack. "Is there anything I can do?"

Jack studied Cate for a moment. "I'm sorry. Short of Lux living with you, there really isn't anything anyone can do."

Cate looked up in surprise. "Lux living with me? Is there really a possibility of that?"

"Would you be open to that?" Jack asked.

Cate swallowed. Taking in a sixteen year old who had just been arrested was a lot for anyone. It was definitely a lot for her.

She had a one bedroom house. Where would she put a teenager? She could always clean out the attic. She'd been using it for storage, but it was big enough to be turned into a bedroom.

Cate wondered what Ryan would say. They'd just gotten engaged. He stayed at her place a lot. Would he be OK with Lux living there?

As doubts and fears ran through her mind, one thing became clear. It didn't matter. Cate suddenly knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted Lux to live with her.

Lux wasn't just any sixteen year old. She was Cate's daughter.

Cate hadn't been there for Lux before. She was going to do everything in her power to be there for Lux now.

"Yeah," Cate replied, her voice shaky.

"You'll need to contact Social Services," Jack said. He paused for a moment in thought. "Do you have a stable job?"

Cate nodded.

"And Lux is your daughter biologically?" Jack confirmed.

"Yeah," Cate replied, blushing slightly.

John nodded. "Social Services will probably grant you temporary custody of Lux."

"Temporary?" Cate asked.

"Yes. If you want your custodial rights to be more permanent, you'll have to legally adopt Lux," Jack explained.

Cate debated whether she should say anything to Lux. She didn't want to get Lux's hopes up until she knew for sure that Lux could live with her. She decided to wait until she spoke with Social Services.

Jack walked Cate out.

Lux was sitting on a mocha colored sofa waiting for Cate.

"Lux?" Cate said when Lux didn't get up.

Lux didn't answer. She didn't even look up.

Cate frowned. She approached the sofa. Lux looked like she was lost in thought. She didn't even appear to notice Cate.

"Lux," Cate said again, gently touching Lux's shoulder.

Lux jumped slightly at Cate's touch. She blinked and looked around.

"Are you ready?" Cate asked, looking at Lux with concern in her eyes.

_Are you ready?_ Cate's question echoed in Lux's head. Ready for what, Lux wondered desperately. Ready to go back to foster care. Ready to be bounced around the homes of people who didn't want her. Lux wanted to scream. Instead, she nodded dully and followed Cate to the car.

Cate darted anxious glances at her daughter as she drove. Lux hadn't said a word since they'd left the lawyer's office. She just sat there listlessly.

Cate reconsidered the decision she'd made minutes ago. She wanted to make Lux feel better. She wanted to tell Lux that she didn't have to go back to foster care, that everything would be OK. But she knew it would be worse in the long-run if she made a promise she couldn't keep. She had to talk to Social Services first. She couldn't be yet another person in a long line of people to lie to Lux or let her down.

Cate parked in front of Open Bar and turned the car off. She opened her door. Lux didn't move.

Cate opened the passenger door. Lux didn't even look up.

"Lux?" Cate said.

Lux looked around. She shook her head. She didn't know how they'd gotten there. "Why are we here?"

"I have some, uh, things to do. You can hang out with Baze," Cate said. She hadn't actually asked Baze if Lux could hang there.

"I can go back to Bug's apartment," Lux said.

"You haven't paid the rent," Cate pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Lux didn't smile or frown. Her tone of voice was mild.

Cate frowned. She would have felt better if Lux shouted or cried. Cate didn't know what to do with this emotionless shell of her daughter.

"Did you tell Baze?" Lux asked. She didn't look worried. She didn't look anything at all.

"No." Cate shook her head. "You can tell him."

Lux nodded dully.

"Hey Kiddo." Baze grinned when they entered the bar.

"Hey," Lux replied.

Cate looked at Lux expectantly.

"I got arrested for attempted robbery last night. Cate and I, we went to a lawyer this morning. He said I probably won't have to go to jail, but my emancipation will be revoked," Lux said. She sounded as though she were reading facts from a sheet of paper. As though the information she was relaying had nothing to do with her at all.

Baze's expression went from a mixture of shock and horror to one of concern. He looked at Lux. Her gaze was empty. He frowned and turned to Cate.

Cate nodded, confirming what Lux had just told him.

"Were you with Bug?" Baze finally asked. He knew that if Lux was in trouble, that punk had to be at the bottom of it.

Cate watched Lux, wondering if mention of Bug would get a reaction.

Lux shook her head, but her expression remained impassive.

Baze raked a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to say.

"Can I go lie down?" Lux asked.

Both of her parents stared at her.

"Yeah," Cate finally said.

Once Lux was out of earshot, she told Baze the whole story. "Can she stay here while I go talk to Social Services?"

"Of course. Is there anything else I can do?" Baze said. He wanted to help, but he didn't have the foggiest idea how.

"Just be here for her," Cate said.

"What's wrong with her?" Baze asked.

"I don't know. She's been like that since we left the lawyer's office," Cate said. "I mean, I know she doesn't want to go back to foster care, but I didn't think she would…" Cate trailed off.

She didn't even know how to describe what Lux was doing. It was like she had completely withdrawn from the world. From Cate. From Baze. From everyone and everything.


	11. Falling Apart

Lux just had to get away from Cate and Baze. She was doing everything she could to hold it together. She couldn't break down in front of them. But she also couldn't hold it together much longer, she knew.

Lux's pace quickened as she climbed the stairs to Baze's loft. She fought back tears, collapsing on Baze's couch.

Lux knew it would hurt her parents if they saw how much she was hurting.

Lux remembered when Cate overheard Bug yelling at her. Cate had been more upset than Lux.

It wasn't surprising. Cate wasn't used to people treating her like crap. She couldn't know that Lux was. She'd been treated like crap every day of her life until her sixteenth birthday.

Lux didn't think there was anything anyone could do to her that would surprise her. She'd been hit, shouted at, sworn at, called names and worse.

And then the judge had granted her emancipation and for awhile things had been good.

For the first time in a long time, Lux didn't have foster parents making her life a living hell. She'd even had her birth parents trying to make her life a little better. And it had been.

Lux couldn't believe she'd messed everything up. She only had herself to blame. How stupid could she be?

If only she hadn't tried to steal that car stereo, none of this would be happening. Lux squeezed her eyes shut and wished she could go back in time. She would do anything if she could just have one more chance.

The lawyer had been so certain that the judge wouldn't give her a second chance. He'd told her that her emancipation would be revoked as though it was no big deal. It was a big deal to Lux.

It meant she would hate her life for two years. Until her eighteenth birthday, Lux would be absolutely miserable and there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it. She had no control over what happened to her.

The tears Lux had been fighting since they'd left the lawyer's office streamed down her face. Once she started crying, she couldn't stop. After several minutes of sobbing, her head started to hurt, a dull ache.

Baze walked Cate out and then went upstairs. He found Lux sobbing uncontrollably on the couch. Baze's heart literally hurt for his daughter when he saw how much pain she was in.

Lux looked up in surprise. She'd hoped Baze would stay downstairs. She hadn't wanted him to see her like this.

She took in his pained expression and hated herself for hurting him. He didn't deserve it. Neither did Cate.

They'd been nothing but nice to her and all she'd done was cause them grief. She didn't deserve them.

Baze sat down beside Lux on the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder. Her face felt hot.

Lux tried to stop crying, but it was no use. Her tears soaked through Baze's T-shirt as he held her.

Gradually Lux's sobs died down. She shifted away from Baze and swiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"You don't have to apologize," Baze said.

That was so like Baze, Lux thought. She'd gotten arrested. He should be shouting at her. Or hitting her. Most of the dads Lux had known in her sixteen years would have. But not Baze. No, he looked like all he wanted to do was make her pain go away.

Lux forced herself to smile for Baze's sake. "Your shirt's all wet," she pointed out.

Baze smiled slightly. "It'll dry." He pulled away and looked at Lux, his expression serious. "It's not my shirt I'm worried about. It's you."

Lux shook her head. "You don't have to worry."

"Yeah, I do. I'm your dad. It's part of the job description," Baze said lightly.

"I'm OK," Lux lied.

Baze looked unconvinced.

"I am," Lux said. "I was in foster care for fifteen years. Two more won't kill me."

Baze raked a hand through his hair. "You don't know that you'll end up back in foster care."

"Yeah, I do," Lux muttered. "I messed everything up. I don't know what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Baze asked. His tone didn't hold any anger or disappointment. He just sounded worried, which was worse as far as Lux was concerned.

"I wasn't," Lux said.

"Did Grand Theft Auto get too boring for you?" Baze asked, referencing the Play Station game.

Lux smiled slightly. "I needed money."

"I need money. That doesn't mean you steal car stereos," Baze said.

Lux nodded.

"Hey."

They both looked up when they heard Cate's voice.

Cate breathed a sigh of relief when Lux turned to face her. It looked like Lux had been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen, her face tear-streaked.

Cate hated that Lux was so upset, but she was relieved that Lux was feeling something. She'd been scared when Lux was acting as though nothing had happened. Anything was better than that. Even a break down.

She joined Baze and Lux on the couch, sitting on the other side of Lux. "I want to talk to you."

Lux nodded.

"I know you don't want to go back to foster care," Cate began.

Lux knew Cate would be able to tell she'd been crying. This was exactly what she'd been trying to avoid. Hurting Cate. Again. It felt like all Lux had done since she'd met Cate was hurt her.

Lux looked down. "It's OK," she lied, hoping desperately that Cate would believe her but somehow knowing she wouldn't.

"Lux," Cate said softly, waiting for Lux to meet her gaze.

Lux took a deep breath, trying to calm down so she could get through this conversation without falling apart again. When she finally looked up, she could tell Cate was unconvinced.

"It's OK," Lux said again. "I only have myself to blame. Whatever happens on Monday, I can handle it."

Cate smiled sadly. Lux was so independent, so mature for her age. Most teens would make excuses instead of taking responsibility and expect their parents to clean up their mess.

Not Lux. No, Lux was used to taking responsibility for everything. Whether it was actually her responsibility or not. Cate wondered if Lux had ever had anyone who was there for her.

"You don't have to go at it alone," Cate said, touching Lux's shoulder gently.

Lux shook her head. "You've already done too much. Bailing me out in the middle of the night. Paying for an expensive lawyer." Lux forced herself to smile for Cate's sake. "I won't have to go to jail. That's something."

"You won't have to go back to foster care either," Cate said.

"We'll see," Lux said, though she held little hope that things would work out. They never had before.

"I know you won't have to go back to foster care," Cate said firmly. "Jack, he said there was a possibility of you living with me. I just talked to your social worker."

Lux stared at Cate open-mouthed. She hadn't been expecting this. She didn't know what to say.

Part of her was happy. Happier than she'd ever been before. She could have the family she'd always dreamed of but never dared to hope for. She wouldn't have to go back to foster care.

But the other part of Lux knew Cate didn't want this. Not really.

Cate hadn't wanted Lux to begin with. Why would she want Lux now?

Cate was just trying to be nice, Lux knew. She felt bad about everything Lux had been through. That much was obvious.

Allowing Cate to take her in because Cate felt guilty about giving Lux up wouldn't be fair to Cate. Cate had already done so much for Lux. Lux couldn't let her do this, too.

"Thank you, Cate, but you don't have to do that," Lux said.

Cate's face fell. Lux hated foster care. She'd made that perfectly clear. Would Lux really prefer going back to foster care to living with Cate? "I want to. We can make it work."

"You don't want this," Lux said doubtfully. "You just feel bad because I'm upset."

Cate grabbed Lux's shoulders and met her gaze. "I want this."

Lux broke free. She stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest protectively. "Why now?"

Cate stared at Lux blankly.

"Why now, Cate? You didn't want me when you had me!" Lux cried out angrily.

Tears stung Cate's eyes. "I want you now, Lux. I've wanted to be a part of your life since the day you walked back into my life."

Lux looked unconvinced.

Cate handed Lux the paperwork she'd filled out at Social Services. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you now."

Lux looked at the paperwork. Her eyes widened. Cate had not only applied to be Lux's temporary guardian, but she'd also applied to legally adopt Lux.

"I have temporary custody of you. If you want to make it official, you can sign the adoption form," Cate said hopefully.

Lux hugged Cate. Cate smiled slightly, holding Lux tightly and rubbing her back gently.


End file.
